You, Me, and Time
by 718hyunrin
Summary: Bisakah Lee Hyukjae menyelamatkan Cheonsa yang tak sadarkan diri? Akankah Hyukjae menukar hidupnya dengan waktu? Fanfiction Lee Eunhyuk with OC, Don't like pairing with OC? Don't read.Last Chapter UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Author :: **Park Hyun Rin

**Title :: **You, Me, and Time

**Rating :: **General

**Gerne :: **Romance, Fantasy

**Main Cast::**

**.:. **Lee Hyuk Jae (Super Junior)

**.:. **Cho Cheonsa change marga Lee Cheonsa because Hyukjae's wife (as readers)

**Warning::**

Typo(s) , tidak memakai EYD, Bahasa amburadul, perubahan rating tiba-tiba menjadi NC, Pairing with OC

**Summary::**

Bisakah **Lee Hyukjae** menyelamatkan **Cheonsa** yang tak sadarkan diri? Akankah Hyukjae menukar hidupnya dengan waktu? **Fanfiction Lee Eunhyuk with OC, Don't like pairing with OC? Don't read**.

**Disclaimer ::**

Semua tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan kecuali chara ciptaan saya dan Fanfiction ini adalah sah milik saya. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata tak lebih. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan nama chara ataupun alur cerita harap dimaklumi, itu terjadi karena KETIDAKSENGAJAAN.

Ya ini fanfic baru author, semoga kali ini banyak yang suka ya. Semoga juga mary sue tidak ada ya. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari video klip **IU – You and I**. Semoga ada yang bersedia membaca fanfic ini dan mereviewnya. Untuk senior diharapkan memberikan masukan untuk memperbaiki fanfic ini. Kamshabnida. Finally, RnR please b(^-^)d

**~('.'~) ~('.')~ (~'.')~**

Sebuah bangunan rumah tua tampak megah dari kejahuaan. Cat berwarna biru muda menghiasi tembok luar rumah tua itu, sedangkan warna peach menghiasi ruangan dalam yang didominasi oleh barang-barang yang terbuat dari kayu. Bermacam-macam foto tergantung dengan indah di ruang tamu, disana pula terletak piano putih tua yang masih terawat.

Seorang namja memainkan piano putih tua—rambutnya yang berwarna putih terkena pantulan cahaya matahari terlihat mengkilap keemasan, manik gelapnya menatap serius partitur yang ada didepannya.

"Oppa…" seorang yeoja memanggil namja yang sedang memainkan piano, Ia berdiri dibelakang namja itu.

"Ne?" namja itu menjawab, Ia menghentikan permainan pianonya.

Yeoja itu mendekat kearah namja berambut putih yang sedang duduk didepan piano putih. Ia menghela nafas, "Oppa, apa kau tak capek memainkan itu terus?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk piano putih.

Orang yang sedang ditanya hanya tertawa renyah, tangannya terulur untuk menarik tangan yeoja yang berada didepannya. Dengan cepat yeoja itu kini telah duduk dipangkuannnya.

"Kau cemburu, Cheonsa?" tanya namja itu sambil menaruh dagunya diatas bahu yeoja yang sedang Ia pangku. "Masa kau cemburu dengan benda mati." lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Cheonsa hanya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, membuat namja dibelakangnya semakin gemas. "Kau menyebalkan Hyukjae Oppa." balasnya singkat.

"Ayolah Cheonsa-ya." namja yang dipanggil Cheonsa—Hyukjae mencoba merayunya. "Hari ini kau memasak apa? Aku lapar." pertanyaan Hyukjae mendapat hadiah sebuah injakan kaki dari Cheonsa.

"Kau kan tau Hyukkie Oppa, Aku—tak—bisa—memasak." Cheonsa mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan.

Hyukjae hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis yang sedang dipangkunya. "Sepertinya aku salah memilih istri." Hyukjae mengucapkannya disela-sela tawanya.

Ucapan Hyukjae barusan membuat Cheonsa kesal, dengan sedikit kekerasan Cheonsa melepas pelukan Hyukjae. Bola matanya yang berwarna coklat menatap tajam manik gelap Hyukjae.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memasakkan ramen untukku." Hyukjae tersenyum saat mengucapkan hal itu.

Tangan Hyukjae akan menyentuh punggung tangan Cheonsa, dengan cepat Cheonsa menepis tangan Hyukjae yang akan meraih tangannya.

"Ya, aku tau aku memang tak sebaik dan semenarik tetangga sebelah yang bernama ." Cheonsa mulai menyindir. "Aku tak setiap hari mengunakan pakaian sexy. Aku tak setiap hari menebarkan senyuman genit. Aku tak setiap hari memuja dan mengucapkan _'saranghae'_ padamu." Cheonsa melanjutkan sindirannya.

"Cukup, jangan memulainya lagi Cheonsa-ya." Hyukjae menenangkan pujaan hatinya. "Kau yang paling tahu mengapa aku memilih kau kan?" Hyukjae bangkit dari tempat ia duduk.

"Memang, tapi bukankah kau setiap saat menyesal telah memilihku dan bukannya memilih dia?" Cheonsa menanyakan dengan pandangan yang bisa membunuh siapa saja.

Hyukjae mengela nafas, "Sudahlah kau seperti anak kecil." ucapnya untuk kesekian kali menenangkan Cheonsa.

Hyukjae memakai _'kartu as'_nya disaat-saat seperti ini. Ia lebih memilih mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Cheonsa. Sedangkan Cheonsa yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa mundur dengan perlahan dengan tempo teratur. Sampai akhirnya punggung Cheonsa menyentuh tembok, tapi Hyukjae tak berhenti mendekat.

Hyukjae tetap mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Situasi seperti inilah yang dibenci Cheonsa. Setiap kali Hyukjae bertindak semaunya dan selalu membuat jantung Cheonsa hampir lepas.

"Cho Cheonsa," Hyukjae memanggil Cheonsa yang dibuat seberat dan sexy mungkin.

"Mwo?" Cheonsa menautkan alisnya. Ada yang aneh dengan namanya. Kepalanya menunduk tak berani menatap Hyukjae yang berada 5cm didepannya. "Oppa, namaku Lee Cheonsa sekarang." Cheonsa mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Katamu kau tak suka," Hyukjae membalas ucapan Cheonsa dengan suara yang sama—berat dan sexy yang membuat Cheonsa merinding. "Bukannya kau benci ketika dipanggil Miss Lee?" Hyukjae memancing Cheonsa. Hyukjae menarik dagu Cheonsa, yang bearti mau tak mau Cheonsa menatap manik gelap milik Hyukjae.

Hidung mereka berdua kini bersentuhan. Hembusan nafas Hyukjae menerpa wajah Cheonsa begitu pula sebaliknya. Hyukjae melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Cheonsa dan menarik tubuh Cheonsa untuk lebih dekat kearahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Hyukjae mencium kedua kelopak mata Cheonsa, beralih ke pipi Cheonsa. Hyukjae mengerakkan hidungnya disekitar pipi Cheonsa yang membuat sensasi geli. Setelah puas dengan pipi Cheonsa, Hyukjae beralih ke hidung Cheonsa. Mata Cheonsa terpejam rapat, tak berani melihat wajah suaminya sekarang.

"Oppa hentikan." Cheonsa berusaha menghentikan aksi ciuman Hyukjae yang sekarang sudah berada di lehernya. " Ini masih pagi Oppa." ucapan Cheonsa membuat senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai pada wajah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menghentikan aksinya, Ia tau bahwa istrinya tak akan bias marah lama jika Ia sudah mengeluarkan _'kartu as'_nya. _'Kartu AS' _yang mematikan karena mau tak mau mereka harus berakhir diatas ranjang, ya silakan bayakan sendiri.

"Memangnya jika ini malam, kau mau?" Hyukjae mulai mengoda Cheonsa.

Cheonsa hanya mengangguk pasrah menjawab pertanyaan suami tercintanya. Muka Cheonsa sekarang merah padam, sedangkan Hyukjae yang melihat hanya menahan tawanya. Hyukjae menarik tubuh mungil Cheonsa dalam dekapannya. Membenamkan wajah Cheonsa ke dadanya yang bidang.

"Baiklah akan kuhentikan." Hyukjae mencium puncak kepala Cheonsa. "Jangan marah lagi ya?" lanjutnya menatap bola mata Cheonsa.

Cheonsa menanggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, Hyukjae tersenyum sumigrah. Ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Setelahnya sampai disana Hyukjae hanya menghela nafas melihat persediaan makanan dirumahnya sedang kosong.

"Persediaan makanan habis." Hyukjae memberitahu Cheonsa yang berdiri diambang pintu dapur. "Kita makan diluar saja ya? Sekalian membeli persediaan makanan." lanjutnya, Ia membalikkan badan meminta persetujuan Cheonsa.

"Terserah Oppa saja," seolah dituntut jawaban Cheonsa menjawab dengan cepat. "Akan aku ambilkan mantel untukmu." lanjutnya lalu berlari-lari kecil kearah gantungan mantel.

Dengan cepat Cheonsa mengambil Dua potong mantel. Yang satu berwarna hitam untuknya sendiri dan yang satunya lagi berwarna coklat untuk Hyukjae.

"Kau bodoh sekali Cho Cheonsa," Hyukjae mengucapkannya dengan sadis saat Cheonsa memberikan mantel kepadanya.

"Mwo!" Cheonsa memekik kaget. "Kau mengataiku bodoh? Kau yang bodoh Lee Hyuk Jae ku sayang." lanjutnya sebal.

Cheonsa berjalan cepat mendahului Hyukjae yang tertinggal dibelakangnya. Langkahnya sengaja ia buat besar-besar agar Hyukjae tak mudah mengejarnya. Saat akan melewati belokan menuju jalan raya, Cheonsa menghentikan langkahnya. Hyukjae segera melebarkan langkahnya dan berhenti disebelah Cheonsa.

"YA! Kau jahat sekali meninggalkan aku dibelakang." suara Hyukjae tersirat marah.

Mata Cheonsa mengamati lekuk tubuh seorang yeoja yang sekarang berdiri 10 meter didepannya. Hyukjae hanya menghela nafasnya, sudah setiap hari ia menonton adegan seperti ini. Untung saja Cheonsa tidak melakukan kekerasan pada .

Dan seperti kata Cheonsa, kali ini penampilan sedikit tertutup walau ya tetap saja dimata Cheonsa terlalu sexy. Kali ini menggunakan celana panjang putih berpotongan longgar serta kemeja hitam lengan panjang berpotongan dada rendah merk _Chanel_. memakai pula kalung berliang Tres Glam _by_ Brittny Gastineau, dan sepatu hak tebal hitam milik YSL.

Ketika sadar akan kehadiran Hyukjae didepannya, yang pertama ia lakukan adalah membenarkan rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak berantakan. Merapikan pakaiannya dan seperti biasa tersenyum mengoda kearah Hyukjae tak memperdulikan sosok mungil di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Good Morning, Hyukjae-ssi." menyapa Hyukjae dengan nada yang teramat mesra.

"Morning Gina Eonnie." Cheonsa menyapa balik ya dengan nada ketusnya.

Cheonsa segera menarik tangan Hyukjae untuk pergi melewati . Langkah Cheonsa menghentak-hentak yang bisa membuat semua orang tau bahwa ia sedang kesal. Hyukjae segera memberhentikan taksi yang baru saja melintasi mereka berdua.

"Mau kemana, Aggashi?" supir taksi itu bertanya dengan ramah.

"Sansan tower." Hyukjae menjawab cepat.

Cheonsa memutar bola matanya malas. _'Untuk apa ke Sansan tower? Bukankah kita hanya pergi makan dan membeli persediaan makanan? Kita tidak sedang berlibur Oppa'_

**~('.'~) ~('.')~ (~'.')~**

Hyukjae menyerahkan beberapa uang won kepada supir taksi dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Cheonsa turun terlebih dahulu, Ia merapatkan mantelnya. Cuaca diluar memang sedikit tidak bersahabat sekarang. Hyukjae keluar dari taksi, mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menemukan sebuah restoran yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Cheonsa-ya, ayo kita makan~" seru Hyukjae ceria sambil menarik tangan kiri Cheonsa.

Cheonsa mengikuti langkah Hyukjae dengan pasti. Setelah beberapa menit, sampailah mereka didepan restoran itu. Arsitektur restoran itu terlihat simple sangat simple (backsound : Mr. Simple~)

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Hyukjae saat mereka telah duduk. Hyukjae sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang berada dipojok dan dekat dengan jendela.

"Apa sajalah~" Cheonsa mencoba memikirkan lagi, makanan yang bias membuatnya kenyang. "Nasi Goreng saja Oppa." Cheonsa menarik kata-katanya dan tersenyum manis kearah Hyukjae.

"Baiklah," Hyukjae menjentikkan jari lentiknya, seorang pelayan mendekati mereka berdua. "Dua nasi goreng, dan dua cola." Hyukjae menjawab cepat ketika pelayan menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Mohon ditunggu sebentar." Pelayan tadi membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan pasangan Hyukjae—Cheonsa.

Selama beberapa menit Hyukjae da Cheonsa saling diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Hyukjae menikmati keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka, Cheonsa sekali duakali membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan karena semilir angin. Tak lama kemudia pelayan datang membawakan pesanan untuk Hyukjae dan Cheonsa.

"Selamat menikmati," Pelayan itu mengucapkannya dengan ramah lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi.

"Ya! Selamat makan~" Cheonsa segera menyantap nasi goreng yang ada dihadapannya.

Hyukjae terkikik pelan melihat istrinya yang sedang makan dengan bersemangat. Tapi tawanya segera berhenti ketika Cheonsa melemparkan pandangan membunuh padanya.

"Tak ada yang mengejar kita Cheonsa-ya~" Hyukjae mengucapkannya sambil mengambil nasi yang berada disekitar bibir Cheonsa. "Lihat, kau makan sampai seperti ini."

"Oppa, hentikan sikap romantismu." Cheonsa menutupi rasa gugupnya. "Dan sekarang waktu yang mengejar kita Oppa." lanjutnya lalu kembali menyuap satu sendok penuh nasi goreng.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan mulai memakan hidangan yang ada didepannya. Setelah selesai dengan sarapan singkat mereka, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Memutari Sansan tower sebelum mereka pergi berbelanja membeli persediaan makanan.

**~('.'~) ~('.')~ (~'.')~**

"Oppa, kau pergilah menyebrang duluan." Cheonsa mencoba meyakinkan Hyukjae. "Aku hanya akan membeli kopi panas untuk kita berdua, kau mau kan?" lanjutnya sambil melempar senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama. Lalu berhati-hatilah saat menyebrang." Hyukjae berpesan sesaat sebelum menyebrang.

"YA! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Cheonsa menjerit histeris. "Dasar bodoh Lee Hyuk Jae!" Cheonsa melanjutkan teriakkannya.

Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan istrinya yang berada diseberang jalan. Hyukjae memutar badannya berharap Cheonsa masih ada, tapi sayangnya Cheonsa telah menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang.

Hyukjae berjalan dengan tenang menuju supermarket. Sudah hampir 10 menit Hyukjae berada didalam supermarket, tapi Cheonsa tak kunjung menunjukan diri. Hyukjae pergi ke kasir dan membayar semua belanjaannya. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar supermarket.

Ketika Hyukjae baru saja keluar, ekor matanya menangkap kerumunan orang ditenggah jalan. Sekelebat perasaan tak enak menghampirinya, dengan cepat Hyukjae berlari kearah kerumunan orang. Membelahnya, dan dia terbaring disana.

Lee Cheonsa. Terbaring dengan lemas, hampir seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Tubuh Hyukjae melemas, air mata sekarang mengalir melewati pipi putihnya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk disamping tubuh Cheonsa.

"Oppa, jangan menangis." Cheonsa berbisik, Ia masih sempat memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Hyukjae. "Aku tak apa." lanjutnya.

"Bertahanlah, Jebal Cheonsa-ya!" suara Hyukjae bergetar, air matanya kini benar-benar tumpah. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Lee Cheonsa."

**~('.'~) ~('.')~ (~'.')~**

Continue—

Semoga pada suka yaa? Terus buat masalah 'Sansan tower' itu—hehehe ngarang. nggak tau beneran ada atau enggak. Sebagai pembaca yang baik maukah anda mereview ff saya? Kamshabnida ^^

718hyunrin


	2. Chapter 2

Ya ini fanfic baru author, semoga kali ini banyak yang suka ya. Semoga juga mary sue tidak ada ya. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari video klip **IU – You and I**. Semoga ada yang bersedia membaca fanfic ini dan mereviewnya. Untuk senior diharapkan memberikan masukan untuk memperbaiki fanfic ini. Kamshabnida. Finally, RnR please b(^-^)d

**Author :: **718hyunrin

**Title :: **You, Me, and Time

**Rating :: **General

**Gerne :: **Romance, Fantasy

**Main Cast::**

**.:. **Lee Hyuk Jae (Super Junior)

**.:. **Cho Cheonsa change marga Lee Cheonsa because Hyukjae's wife (as readers)

**.:. **

**.:. **Cho Kyu Hyun (Super Junior)

**.:. **Jung Seo Hyun (OC)

**Warning::**

Typo(s) , tidak memakai EYD, Bahasa amburadul, perubahan rating tiba-tiba menjadi NC, Pairing with OC

**Summary::**

Bisakah **Lee Hyukjae** menyelamatkan **Cheonsa** yang tak sadarkan diri? Akankah Hyukjae menukar hidupnya dengan waktu? **Fanfiction Lee Eunhyuk with OC, Don't like pairing with OC? Don't read**.

**Disclaimer ::**

Semua tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan kecuali chara ciptaan saya dan Fanfiction ini adalah sah milik saya. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata tak lebih. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan nama chara ataupun alur cerita harap dimaklumi, itu terjadi karena KETIDAKSENGAJAAN.

**RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**~('.'~) (~'.')~**

_10 months later_

_Monday, September 16, 2005_

[**Lee Hyuk Jae Point of View**]

Hari ini semua kegiatanku seperti biasanya. Pergi ke lokasi pemotretan, dan sempat bernyanyi dibeberapa tempat, lalu pergi ke rumah sakit setelah semua kegiatanku selesai. Hari ini sudah memasuki bulan kesepuluh semenjak Cheonsa dinyatakan koma oleh Eusia. Aku sudah meminta berbagai cara, berbagai Eusia, juga berbagai rumah sakit—tapi mereka hanya menjawab** "Kita hanya bisa menunggu, hingga ia sadar,"**.

Aku harus Bagaimana Lee Cheonsa? Meninggalkanmu sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini? Menunggumu yang tidak tau kapan akan membuka matamu? Beberapa Eusia sempat mengatakan bahwa kau tak bisa meraih kesadaranmu.

Kenapa Cheonsa-ya? Apa kau sudah tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Apa kau tak ingin melihatku lagi? Ayolah, buka matamu lagi. Aku merindukan senyuman hangatmu, aku merindukan ketika kau mulai membahas , aku pun merindukan tawamu yang begitu lepas. Aku merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu Lee Cheonsa.

Aku mohon jangan menyiksaku seperti ini. Jika kau tak sadar-sadar sama saja kau membunuhku dengan cara perlahan,

"Eunhyuk-ssi," ah, itu suara milik . "Kenapa kau ini? Selalu ketika menjenguk istrimu kau terlihat murung." maafkan aku , aku sedang malas berbicara denganmu.

Kini seorang Lee Cheonsa hanya bias berbaring di ranjang—rumah sakit. Alat pengukur detak jantung Cheonsa selama ini stabil, tidak menunjukan keanehan. Tuhan, kau apakan perempuan yang kucintai ini? Akankah kau mengambilnya dariku? Kumohon jangan sekarang, aku belum siap kehilangan dia Tuhan.

[**Lee Hyuk Jae End Point of View**]

~('.'~) (~'.')~

[**Author Point of View**]

"Eunhyuk-ssi," mencoba memanggil Hyukjae yang sedang duduk disebelah tubuh Cheonsa. "Kenapa kau ini? Selalu ketika menjenguk istrimu kau selalu saja murung." Hyukjae tetap diam. Tidak mengubris panggilan . "Eunhyuk-ssi!" kali ini meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Hyukjae hanya melirik kearah , Ia tau bahwa Ia sudah membuat seorang model terkenal yang bernama menjadi marah padanya. Tapi apa peduli Hyukjae, sekarang, disini—rumah sakit, Hyukjae hanya milik Cheonsa.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, kita harus pergi. Manager bilang kau harus menemuinya." lagi-lagi mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae dengan membawa masalah pekerjaan.

"Jangan panggil aku Eunhyuk." Hyukjae membalas ucapan , tersirat dinada suaranya bahwa sekarang ia sedang ingin tak diganggu. "Aku memang seorang Eunhyuk jika sedang di depan kamera, tapi aku seorang Hyukjae ketika didepan Cheonsa." Ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan ekspresi muka datar.

hanya berdecak sebal, "Baiklah. Terserah kau." akhirnya menyerah mencari perhatian Hyukjae. "Bukan salahku jika kau kena marah." segera pergi dari ruangan inap Cheonsa setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

Setelah kepergian dari ruang inap Cheonsa, Hyukjae kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya lagi. "Kau semakin kurus, chagi." ucap Hyukjae sebelum ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

~('.'~) (~'.')~

[** Point of View**]

Aku sempat membanting pintu kamar Cheonsa. Well, aku benar-benar tak menyukainya. Semenjak ia dinyatakan koma, Eunhyuk menjadi workcaholic. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran Eunhyuk, Apa daya tarik seorang Cho Cheonsa? Ah, maaf Lee Cheonsa.

Bisa dibilang aku selalu berada diatasnya. Dari skill, penampilan, dan ya kecuali satu. Aku tak bisa memenangkan hati Eunhyuk, bahkan kakanya—Cho Kyuhyun pun mengakui bahwa aku lebih cantik daripada dia. Cih, mata Eunhyuk benar-benar tertutup cinta buta.

[** Point of View End**]

~('.'~) (~'.')~

**.**

**.**

**.**

[**skip time**]

_Friday, September 20, 2005_

[**Author Point of View**]

Sesosok namja tengah berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca, dari bibirnya terus terucap nama seseorang. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan teguran suster agar tak berlari di koridor.

—**flashback time**—

_1 hours ago_

"Mwo?" Hyukjae berdecak mendengarkan suara orang yang menelponnya. "Jinca?" kali ini Hyukjae menepis tangan penata rias yang sedang memperbaiki make upnya. "Baiklah Eusia, aku segera kesana." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Hyukjae langsung berlari kearah fotografer.

Ia sempat mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari. "Sinsa, bolehkan aku meminta ijin untuk pergi?" Hyukjae bertanya hati-hati karena ini hal sensitive.

"Mau kemana?" orang itu bertanya dengan nada tenang, sambil melihat hasil fotonya di laptopnya.

"Ke rumah sakit." Hyukjae menjawab cepat. "Menemui istriku," lanjutnya agar tak membuang waktu.

"Dia sudah sadar?" orang itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hyukjae. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Eunhyuk-ssi. Jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku." ia melanjutkan ucapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kamsahabnida Sinsa," Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya. "Aku akan segera kembali." lanjutnya lalu pergi kerumah sakit.

—**flashback end—**

Kini Hyukjae telah berdiri didepan ruang inap Cheonsa. Nafasnya memburu, ekor matanya menangkap bayangan orang yang sangat ia kenal, Cho Kyuhyun—kakak Cheonsa.

Hyukjae mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu, "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Hyukjae menanyakan langsung.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Molla hyung." hanya dua patah itulah yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jebal, katakan padaku Kyuhyun-ah." Hyukjae kembali memaksa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku juga baru sampai, hyung. Jika saja Seohyun tak memberi tau ku, mungkin aku tak ada disini sekarang." kali ini Kyuhyun berkata yang sebenarnya.

Didalam ruang inap Cheonsa, terdapat 2 Euisa dengan beberapa suster. Salah satu Euisa itu terus mencoba memacu detak jantung Cheonsa yang mulai melemah.

Selama 5 menit Hyukjae melakukan aktifitas yang sama—mondar-mandir didepan Kyuhyun. "Hyung, duduklah." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae, tapi percuma karena ia pun sama takutnya kehilangan adiknya—Lee Cheonsa.

Hampir 10 menit Euisa itu berada di ruangan Cheonsa, tapi salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang meninggalkan ruangan Cheonsa. Seorang gadis berjalan mendekati pintu ruang inap Cheonsa dan akan memutar kenop pintu, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan," suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. "Kita belum boleh masuk." lanjutnya.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap manik milik Kyuhyun "Waeyo Kyu?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar tenang, sangat tenang.

"Masih ada Eusia didalam sana." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Karena merasa gadis itu tak akan mencoba memasuki ruang inap Cheonsa lagi, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Dimana Hyukjae Oppa?" gadis itu kembali bertanya. "Apa dia sudah tau bahwa Cheonsa eonnie," gadis itu tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan langsung menghambur 2 Euisa yang baru saja akan keluar.

"Bagaimana?" Hyukjae menanyakan langsung, berharap semua baik-baik saja.

"Detak jantung Cheonsa-ssi sudah berdetak seperti biasanya. Tapi, dia belum sadar diri." salah satu dari Euisa itu menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae.

Semua perasaan takut kehilangan seketika lenyap, Hyukjae segera masuk ke ruang inap Cheonsa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kedua Euisa tersebut dan menyusul masuk kedalam ruang inap Cheonsa yang diikuti gadis tadi.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa, eonnie." gadis itu menucapkannya sambil mengengam tangan Cheonsa. "Aku belum mau kehilanganmu. paling tidak lihatlah saat aku dan Kyuhyun menikah nanti." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Seohyunie, masih ada Oppa disini." kali ini Hyukjae bersuara. "Aku yang akan mewakilli dia untuk melihat upacara pernikahan kalian nanti." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Shireo, aku menginginkan seorang malaikat yang nantinya menjadi pendamping mempelai perempuan, bukan monyet sepertimu." gadis yang dipanggil Seohyun oleh Hyukjae berucap sadis dengan wajah datarnya.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Kau sama-sama menyebalkannya dengan Kyuhyun." ucapnya sambil tertawa walaupun hanya sebentar, aktifas tertawanya hilang semenjak Cheonsa memasuki rumah sakit.

"Hyung, aku berfikir untuk membawa Cheonsa kembali ke Jin-an saja." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pemikirannya selama ini. "Kurasa disana ia bisa lebih tenang." lanjutnya sambil menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

"Tidak. Aku tak bisa menemuinya." Hyukjae menolak dengan keras permintaan Kyuhyun. "Kau tau sendiri bahwa aku tidak bisa lepas dari Cheonsa." lanjutnya sambil menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Aku tau, tapi aku tak tahan jika melihatnya disini." Kyuhyun kembali menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Sebaiknya oppa berhenti menjadi model," Seohyun yang sedari diam sekarang angkat bicara. "Karena kau taukan Cheonsa eonnie tak ingin kau terkenal. Hiduplah berdua di Jin-an." lanjutnya sambil memijat tangan Cheonsa.

"Lalu Bagaimana kehidupanku?" Hyukjae merasa kenapa pasangan yang ada didepannya mencoba memisahkan dirinya dan Cheonsa.

"Kau tau hyung, aku sempat mendengar cerita ketika di Jin-an." suara Kyuhyun terdengar ragu. "Seperti mengarungi waktu. Cheonsa akan sadar tapi dalam jangka waktu yang lama, mungkin hingga 10 tahun lebih." Kyuhyun memberi jeda. "Dan didalam cerita itu dijelaskan bahwa seseorang yang telah lama koma itu bisa sadar dengan pengorbanan orang yang ia cintai dan mencintai dirinya." Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Cerita macam apa itu hah?" Hyukjae merasa cerita Kyuhyun benar-benar mengkhayal.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tak tau, sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung dengan ucapannya. "Tapi, aku percaya dengan cerita itu." ucapnya percaya diri.

"Aku juga sempat memiliki teman yang mengalaminya ketika aku pergi ke Paris," Seohyun mencoba menambahi alasan Kyuhyun. "Kalian tau kan disana adalah Negara yang sangat menghormati pasangannya?" Seohyun bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae.

"Bahkan disana rela berkorban demi pasangannya," Jaehyun memberi jeda seolah mengingat cerita. "Saat itu aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis—Jessica namanya, ia bercerita padaku bahwa pasangannya—Aiden sedang sakit dan koma,

"Dia percaya bahwa waktu bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Ia berkata padaku, _'terimakasih telah menjadi temanku dimasa sekarang, semoga saja kita berteman lagi dimasa depan'_

"Setelah paginya ia mengucapkan itu, ke esokkannya saat aku pergi kerumahnya, disana hanya ada seorang lelaki yang mengaku sebagai pasangan Jessica. Dan sampai aku kembali ke Korea aku belum mendengar kabarnya lagi." Seohyun mengakhiri ceritanya.

Dahi Hyukjae berkerut tak mengerti, "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara tercekat. "Itu tak mungkin, Ia pasti berbohong padamu." lanjutnya semakin tak percaya.

"Untuk apa dia berbohong, Oppa?" Seohyun merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Hyukjae. "Ketika aku berada dirumahnya, semua benda miliknya masih ada." lanjutnya geram.

"Cukup Seohyun, biarkan saja Hyukjae hyung berfikir." ucap Kyuhyun menengahi mereka berdua. "Lebih baik kita persiapkan saja kepergiaan kita ke Jin-an." lanjutnya lalu dia menarik tangan Jaehyun.

Hyukjae terdiam, semua cerita dari Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun terus berputar-putar dipikirannya. "Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi." Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya.

~('.'~) (~'.')~

—**flashback time—**

_07.00 AM – Saturday, September 21, 2005_

"Aku tak berbohong hyung!" Kyuhyun berteriak didepan Hyukjae. "Kau bisa pergi ke Jin-an! Dan bertanya pada penduduk disana!" lanjutnya tak kalah keras.

"Itu semua fanatasi Kyu! Itu semua tak nyata!" Hyukjae balas berteriak.

"Baiklah!" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Jika kau memang tak mau mengkorbankan nyawamu untuk Cheonsa. Biar aku saja!" amarah Kyuhyun memuncak lagi. "Jangan halangi aku, untuk membawa Cheonsa pergi ke Jin-an!" lanjutnya lalu pergi dari hadapan Hyukjae.

—**flashback end—**

_12.00 PM – Saturday, September 21, 2005_

Kini Hyukjae hanya bisa berdiam diri menatap semuanya dari jauh. Hari ini Kyuhyun meminta ijin kepada Euisa di rumah sakit untuk membawa Cheonsa pulang ke rumahnya yang dulu di Jin-an. Dan Euisa yang menangani Cheonsa memberikan ijin, karena menurutnya itu mungkin bisa memabantu pulihnya kesadaran Cheonsa.

"Kyu, kau yakin akan pergi?" Seohyun bertanya sebelum ia memasuki mobil. "Kau yakin tak mengajak Hyukjae Oppa?" lanjutnya menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Kau tau sendirikan Hyunie, dia tak percaya pada ucapan kita." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lagipula Cheonsa tak membutuhkan suami yang tak berperasaan seperti dia." lanjut Kyuhyun lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

Seohyun menimbang-nimbang keputusan Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti keputusan Kyuhyun.

~('.'~) (~'.')~

[**Hyuk Jae Point of View**]

_03.00 PM – Saturday, September 21, 2005_

Aku berulang kali melakukan kesalahan yang menyebabkan aku harus menerima kemarahan sang fotografer. Entahlah sejak 3 jam yang lalu, sejak Kyuhyun membawa Cheonsa pergi ke Jin-an aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaanku. Untung saja pekerjaan kali ini selesai lebih cepat.

Aku segera meminta ijin pada manager untuk pergi ke Jin-an beberapa hari. Dan benar-benar _lucky day_ aku mendapat libur 1 minggu. Dengan cepat aku memasuki mobilku dan menyalakan mesinnya, tak peduli yang terus meminta pulang bersama. Aku memacu kecepatan tinggi untuk cepat mencapai Jin-an, aku harus segera meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Dan meminta penjelasan tentang cerita fantasinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~('.'~) (~'.')~**

Continue—

Huaaa, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2nya. Mianhae kalo publishnya lama banget. Oh iya karena beberapa review harus dijawab, author jawab disini aja ya^^

**hyukjae's wife :: **ne, boleh kamu anggap itu diri kamu sendiri ^^ makasih udah review, review lagi ya.

**jaehyuk :: **hehe, bangapta^^ mianhae ada trouble maker yang membuat ff ini tak bias di publish kilat, mianhae (¯/\¯). makasih reviewnya, review lagi yaa^^

**endahhyukieELF :: ** hehe, berhasil atau enggaknya tergantuk Eunhyuknya juga ^^ mianhae, nggak bisa update kilat makasih Reviewnya, review lagi yaa^^

**. :: **ne, itu wp author. nama authornya tetep kan? hehe, mianhae kalo bikin bingung.

**Rihae pyupyu :: **ini lanjutannya ^^, masih dalam proses sad ending atau happy ending . makasih Reviewnya, review lagi ne?

**hani :: **hehe, mianhae kalo eunhyuk oppa jadi melankonis. ne, ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi ne? ^^

chap ke 3 akan dipublish secepatnya, mungkin 2-3 hari lagi~~ tunggu ff saya ne~~ XD

nah, seperti biasa dan readersdeul yang baik semuaa *lempar eunhyuk*

RnR please^^

718hyunrin—


	3. Chapter 3

Ya ini fanfic baru author, semoga kali ini banyak yang suka ya. Semoga juga mary sue tidak ada ya. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari video klip **IU – You and I**. Semoga ada yang bersedia membaca fanfic ini dan mereviewnya. Untuk senior diharapkan memberikan masukan untuk memperbaiki fanfic ini. Kamshabnida. Finally, RnR please b(^-^)d

**Author :: **718hyunrin

**Title :: **You, Me, and Time [3/4]

**Rating :: **General

**Gerne :: **Romance, Fantasy

**Main Cast::**

**.:. **Lee Hyuk Jae (Super Junior)

**.:. **Cho Cheonsa change marga Lee Cheonsa because Hyukjae's wife (as readers)

**Suport Cast ::**

**.:. **Cho Kyu Hyun (Super Junior)

**.:. **Jung Seo Hyun (OC)

**Warning::**

Typo(s) , tidak memakai EYD, Bahasa amburadul, perubahan rating tiba-tiba menjadi NC, Pairing with OC

**Summary::**

Bisakah **Lee Hyukjae** menyelamatkan **Cheonsa** yang tak sadarkan diri? Akankah Hyukjae menukar hidupnya dengan waktu? **Fanfiction Lee Eunhyuk with OC, Don't like pairing with OC? Don't read**.

**Disclaimer ::**

Semua tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan kecuali chara ciptaan saya dan Fanfiction ini adalah sah milik saya. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata tak lebih. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan nama chara ataupun alur cerita harap dimaklumi, itu terjadi karena KETIDAKSENGAJAAN.

**~('.'~) (~'.')~**

[**Author Point of View**]

_Sunday, February 12, 2006_

Seorang namja berkonsentrasi pada benda-benda kecil didepannya. Seperti pecahan dari sebuah benda, dengan hati-hati ia menyatukan semua pecahan itu. Aktifitasnya berhenti ketika mendengar suara mobil berhenti didepan rumahnya. Ia menaruh semua pecahan itu, dan berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang langsung menghadap kearah jalanan.

Senyuman terukir dengan sangat jelas dibibir tipisnya, segera ia berlari kearah pintu rumahnya dan membukanya lebar-lebar. "Kyuhyun-ah!" teriaknya excited saat melihat namja tinggi keluar dari mobil Hyundai NF Sonata.

"Hyukjae Oppa!" seorang gadis berteriak sama excitednya ketika melihat namja berambut putih berdiri didepan rumah dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Hyukjae berjalan mendekati gadis itu, memeluknya singkat "Bagaimana bulan madu kalian?" tanyanya membantu mengangkat barang bawaan mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil, "Kau pasti tau, hyung." ucapnya disela tawanya. "Kau kan lebih berpengalaman." lanjutnya dengan tetap tertawa.

Hyukjae hanya mendengus sebal, "Betapa menyebalkannya pasangan baru seperti kalian." Hyukjae menaruh barang bawaan mereka diteras rumah. "Kalian tidak berniat menginap disinikan?" tanyanya sambil menatap meminta penjelasan.

Bibir tipis Kyuhyun membuat senyuman, "Ayolah, hyung. Hanya sehari." ucapnya dengan senyuman—ah tidak lebih tepatnya seringai sekarang.

Hyukjae menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua—Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, "Shireo!" ucapnya tegas. "Kalian sudah menikah, tidak boleh tidak boleh pokoknya!" lanjutnya sambil tangannya membentuk tanda silang.

Seohyun hanya cemberut, "Oppa, aku merindukan Eonnie," ucapnya sambil menatap Hyukjae memelas. "Jadi, bisakah aku disini sehari untuk menemani Eonnie?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan memasang _puppy eyes_.

Hyukjae mengalihkan padangannya, tak bisa melihat wajah Seohyun yang sedang memohon. "Sekali tidak, tetap tidak." ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Cih, inikan rumah kediaman Cho, bukan Lee." Kyuhyun mengerutu. "Pokoknya sehari ini. Kami berdua merindukan Jin-an." lanjutnya dengan menatap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat, _'dasar menyusahkan'_ ucapnya dalam hati, "Baiklah terserah kalian," Hyukjae pada akhirnya menyerah.

Senyum langsung mengembang dibibir Seohyun, bahkan ia langsung memasuki rumah tua yang terbuat dari kayu itu tanpa dipersilahkan oleh Hyukjae. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Seohyun—yang statusnya kini adalah istrinya hanya—terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menatap sebal, _'Cheonsa, rumah kita akan ramai untuk sementara'_ ucapnya dalam hati lalu memasuki rumahnya diikuti Kyuhyun.

~('.'~) (~'.')~

[**Kyuhyun Point of View**]

Rumah tua ini sekarang sudah sangat berbeda, sangat berbeda. Bias di lihat kalo si Hyukjae hyung membuat banyak percobaan. Dan Apakah si monyet itu tak bisa membaca waktu? Kenapa dirumah ini banyak sekali jam? Bahkan dalam satu ruangan bias mencapai 5 jam atau lebih.

Bisa ku tebak di kamar Cheonsa pasti dikelilingi oleh jam,

**BINGO**

Tebakanku benar, di kamar Cheonsa hampir ada 7 jam dengan waktu yang berbeda. Disamping tempat tidurnya, ada sebuah meja kayu. Diatas meja kayu itu terdapat benda dengan angka-angka yang terus berputar, dibawahnya tertulis _'Time'_

Sedangkan disebelahnya terdapat benda yang bentuknya mirip dengan jam pasir tapi didalamnya tak ada pasir melainkan—bisakah kau membayangkan butir-butir cahaya melayang dan berputar-putar dalam benda yang mirip dengan jam pasir itu? Dibawahnya tertulis 'Deminsion'. Apakah itu sebuah dimensi dan disebelahnya adalah penunjuk waktunya.

Jika diperhatikan memang angka-angka yang beputar itu seperti menujukan tanggal. Bisa dibaca dari sebelah kanan **15 10 12**. Entahlan aku yang melihat saja tak mengerti, apalagi kalian yang membaca?(-_-v)

Seohyun menarik leganku, "Kyuhyun," suaranya terdengar berbisik. "Hyukjae oppa melakukan apa dengan rumah ini?" lanjutnya, ia menatapku seolah meminta penjelasan.

Aku mengangkat bahu tak tahu, "Katanya dia sedang bereksperimen," bias kulihat Seohyun mengangkat alisnya, tanda ia tak mengerti. "Kita tanyakan langsung saja pada dia. Bagaimana?"

Seohyun mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah, ayo kita cari Hyukjae Oppa."

[**Kyuhyun Point of View End**]

**.**

**.**

[**Author Point of View**]

Hyukjae sedang membersihkan suatu ruangan disebelah kamar Cheonsa, ia membersihkan lantai dan jendelanya. Di ruangan itu, terdapat ruangan lagi yang berada di tenggah-tenggah. Yang semua sisinya terbuat dari kaca, bahkan pintu masuknya pun terbuat dari kaca. Ukurannya terbilang kecil untuk sebuah ruangan, ukurannya hanya 2m x 2m.

Jika kau membuka sebuah jam, akan terlihat sebuah kepingan-kepingan yang berhubungan dan berputar bukan? Dan kepingan-kepingan seperti dibalik jam itulah yang berada diruangan 2m x 2m itu. Kepingan itu berwarna keemasan, saling berhubungan, dan berputar secara random. Hyukjae akan memasuki ruangan 2m x 2m itu jika Kyuhyun dan Seohyun tak memanggilnya.

Seohyun benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran Hyukjae, "Hyukjae Oppa!" panggilnya keras. "Kau mau apa?" lanjutnya mendekati Hyukjae yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kaca. Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Aku Cuma ingin membersihkan ruangan ini saja, Seohyunie." Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun dengan tersenyum.

"Ruangan apa itu, Hyung?" Kyuhyun mulai penasaran dengan sikap Hyukjae. Hyukjae bergungam sendiri, mencoba memutuskan untuk memberi tau kedua dongsaengnya yang berada didepannya kini, "Itu ruangan—mesin waktu." Hyukjae menjawab ragu.

Seohyun kembali tak mengerti ucapan Hyukjae, "Mesin waktu?" tanyanya penuh selidik. "Kau ingin mengarungi waktu dan menyelamatkan Cheonsa eonnie?" Hyukjae hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya, hyung?"

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Ne, Kalian pasangan yang telah menyadarkanku bahwa tidak ada yang lebih penting lagi dikehidupanku kecuali Cheonsa." jawabnya percaya diri. Kyuhyun mulai merasa bahwa hyungnya ini mulai depresi, "Hyung, jangan memaksakan diri."

Hyukjae kembali tersenyum, "Aniya, Kyuhyun-a. Aku mencintainya, dan aku akan rela berkorban demi dia." Hyukjae kembali membalas ucapan Kyuhyun percaya diri. "Ku harap kalian mendukungku." Hyukjae kini telah menanggis. Air mata sukses mengalir ke pipi putihnya.

Seohyun menghapus air mata Hyukjae dan tersenyum kearahnya, "Jika memang itu keputusanmu, aku mendukungmu Oppa," Hyukjae tersenyum mendenggar ucapan Seohyun, "Gomawo, Seohyunie~" ucapnya sambil memeluk Seohyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat Seohyun dipeluk oleh Hyukjae hanya mendengus sebal, "Ya! Hyung, jangan peluk-peluk istri-ku." Kyuhyun mengucapnya sebal.

Hyukjae dan Seohyun tertawa bersama ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang menurut mereka berdua sangat kekanak-kanakan. "Kyu, kau cemburu sekali sih sama Hyungmu sendiri." Seohyun meledek Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang membagikan dengan gratis 'deathglare'nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[**skiptime**]

_Tuesday, February 14, 2006_

Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat koper miliknya dibantu Hyukjae, mereka meletakannya dibagasi mobil Kyuhyun. Seohyun mengikuti langkah mereka berdua dari belakan, "Oppa kau yakin tak ingin kami temani?" Seohyun membuka pembicaraan. "Tidak." Hyukjae menjawab singkat. "Kau yakin, hyung? Bagaimana jika Cheonsa nanti kebingungan? Disini tak akan ada yang memberinya penjelasan." Kyuhyun menyerang Hyukjae dengan berbagai pendapatnya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, "Sudahlah kalian pulang sekarang, dan kembali saja besok." Hyukjae mengucapkannya dengan nada yakin. "Kau mau melakukan apa malam ini?" Kyuhyun kembali menyerang Hyukjae dengan pertanyaan. "Aku akan memutar waktu—ahh, lebih tepatnya mencoba." jawabnya sedikit ragu.

Seohyun memandang Hyukjae sedih, "Apa ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu, Oppa?" tanya sedih. Hyukjae menggeleng, "Kita akan bertemu lagi dimasa depan, Seohyunie." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kurus Hyukjae, "Hyung, aku mendukung semua keputusanmu." bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Hyukjae.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya menatap manik gelap milik Hyukjae. "Hyung harus berjanji akan kembali ke sisi Cheonsa," Hyukjae hanya mengangguk, "Hyung, berjanjilah akan menemui kami lagi." Hyukjae tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Ne, Kyuhyun-a. Aku berjanji." Hyukjae berucap yakin.

Seohyun memeluk Hyukjae, "Aku tak rela, jika eonnie tak bangun Bagaimana? Aku sudah kehilangan Oppa, tapi Eonnie tak kunjung sadar. Aku tak mau Oppa." Seohyun bergungam—lebih tepatnya berbicara sendiri, karena suaranya terdengar keras.

Hyukjae mengelus punggung Seohyun, "Seohyunie, jangan khawatir, aku akan kembali ke sisi kalian semua." Hyukjae berbisik. "Andwe Oppa, Andwe." Seohyun kembali bergungam. Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Seohyun pada Hyukjae, "Hyung, aku berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Sudahlah cepatlah kalian pulang, dan jangan lupa besok kembali ke Jin-an lagi, ne?" Hyukjae mengingatkan Kyuhyunh. "Ne, hyung." Kyuhyun hanya menjawab pelan. "Jaga baik-baik mereka ne?" Hyukjae berpesan untuk menjaga Seohyun dan Cheonsa. "Ne, Hyung." Kyuhyun kembali menjawab pelan.

Hyukjae membukakan pintu penumpang yang berada didepan, Kyuhyun menuntun Seohyun untuk masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang yang sebelahnya adalah kursi pengemudi. Setelah Seohyun duduk dengan tenang, Kyuhyun menutup pintunya. "Hyung," Kyuhyun memanggil Hyukjae, Hyukjae memeluk Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih Kyuhyun-a, mau menemaniku. Semoga kita bertemu kembali." Hyukjae tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Kita pasti bertemu kembali hyung." Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku pulang dulu, hyung." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya sebelum ia memasuki mobilnya. Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan mulai menjalankannya keluar dari pekarangan rumah tua milik keluarga Cho. Tak beberapa kemudian mobil Kyuhyun telah hilang dari padangan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memasuki rumah tua itu perlahan, tangannya tergerak untuk menulis surat tapi ia urungkan. Karena takut Cheonsa akan kebingungan mencari dirinya. Ia bergerak menuju kamar Cheonsa, "Chagi…" Hyukjae memanggil Cheonsa pelan,

"Mianhae, kau terlalu lama menunggu." Hyukjae menggengam tangan Cheonsa. "Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku, ne? Walaupun kau melupakanku dan aku melupakanmu. Tapi kita berdua akan bersatu kembali kan?" Hyukjae berbicara sendiri. "Jeongmal Saranghae, Lee Cheonsa." Hyukjae mencium kening Cheonsa, air matanya kembali pecah dan jatuh pipi Cheonsa.

Hyukjae melepas ciuman di kening Cheonsa, bibir Hyukjae terbentuk senyuman tipis. "Baiklah sekarang saatnya," Hyukjae sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia mengambil beberapa kepingan seperti yang berada didalam ruangan kecil disamping kamar Cheonsa. Ia memasuki ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca dan hanya berukuran 2m x 2m. Ia mulai meletakan kepingan-kepingan yang tadi ia bawa.

Setelah merasa semua kepingan berada ditempat yang benar, Hyukjae melihat kearah kamar Cheonsa. Terlihat Cheonsa masih tertidur diranjangnya. Hyukjae tersenyum, dan mulai menyalakan mesin waktu yang ia buat. Menekan semua panel yang ada kedalam modus on.

"Cheonsa-ya saranghae," ucapnya pelan, dan semuanya yang ada didepannya menjadi putih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[**Cheonsa Point of View**]

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retinaku. Cahaya apa itu? Kurasa ruangan sebelah terlalu bercahaya, ada siapa disana? Perlahan kujalankan kakiku kearah ruangan sebelah, disana terlihat sebuah ruangan kecil yang terbuat dari kaca.

Ahh, ada bayangan orang yang berdiri disana. Siapa dia? Sepertinya familiar sekali.

Tubuh itu,

Rambut itu,

Itu semua milik—Hyukjae Oppa.

"ANDWE OPPA!" jeritku keras, aku berlari mendekati ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca it. Dengan cepat kubuka pintunya—kosong. Tak ada siapapun disana, tak ada Hyukjae oppa disana. Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Apa mau dia? Apa maksud semua ini? Seseorang jelaskan padaku, jebal.

**BRAK!**

Aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk, disana berdiri Kyuhyun Oppa dan Seohyun. "HYUNG!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar hingga keruangan ini. Aku terduduk, air mataku meluncur seketika dengan sukses membanjiri pipiku. Seohyun mendekatiku, merengkuh tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. "Eonnie, kau ingat aku kan?" suaranya terdengar begertar—ia menahan air matanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku ingat semua kejadian sebelum aku tertabrak mobil saat aku pergi bersama Hyukjae Oppa, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Eonnie." Seohyun kembali bersuara tapi kini suaranya terdengar lebih parau. Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Cheonsa," ahh, itu suara Kyuhyun Oppa. Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku, bisa kulihat matanya merah. Dia menangis? Yang benar saja, Oppa ku terkenal tidak pernah menangis. "Dimana Hyukjae Oppa?" tanyaku penasaran. Benarkah bayangan yang kulihat tadi adalah Hyukjae Oppa atau bukan. "Dia pergi." Seohyun menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Pergi kemana dia? Meninggalkan aku sendiri disini? Dia pergi bersama perempuan bernama ? Oh, andwe." Aku mulai berceloteh lagi. Seohyun mengeleng, lalu kemana perginya Hyukjae Oppa? "Cheonsa, untuk sementara tinggalah bersama kami. Hyung, sedang pergi, kau mau menunggunya kan?" Aku tau pasti Kyuhyun Oppa menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menunggunya, tapi pergi kemana dia?" aku harus menyelidiki ini semua. "Ke sesuatu tempat, dimana kau tak bisa menjangkaunya." Kyuhyun Oppa kembali menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal mendengar jawabannya. Jawaban macam apa itu, hah? Dia kira Hyukjae Oppa pergi ke Greenland begitu?

Kyuhyun Oppa menarik tangan kiriku, yang membuat aku harus melepaskan pelukan dari Seohyun. "Ada beberapa hal yang akan aku jelaskan padamu." Kyuhyun Oppa menatapku tajam, aissh aku tak suka tatapannya yang seperti ini. "Ya, silakan jelaskan padaku." Aku menjawab dengan santai, Kyuhyun Oppa bukan orang yang harus aku takutkan bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bercanda Oppa. Tidak mungkin Hyukjae Oppa mengalihkan waktu untuk membuatku sadar. Itu pasti tidak mungkin." Aku kaget, kau tau Kyuhyun Oppa mengatakan apa? Hyukjae Oppa memakai mesin waktu untuk menyelamatkan ku? Sepertinya Kyuhyun Oppa telah bermimpi.

"Hiduplah dengan semagat, hiduplah dengan bahagia, karena suatu saat Hyukjae Oppa akan kembali kepada Eonnie." Seohyun mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum hangat. Ahh, aku lupa sudah berapa lama aku tak melihat senyuman polos milik Seohyun. "Hyukjae Oppa berpesan seperti itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Kyuhyun Oppa mengeleng lemah, ya! kalian berbohong. "Tapi setidaknya itu yang ia ingin sampaikan padamu." suara Kyuhyun Oppa kembali terdengar. "Aku mengerti, aku akan kembali ke Busan dan bekerja disana. Bisakan?" yah, jika bukan Hyukjae Oppa yang memberi ijin, bearti Kyuhyun Oppa lah yang akan memberikan ijin.

"Kita semua akan tinggal di Busan." Mwo? Kita? Maksudnya Aku, Seohyun, dan Kyuhyun Oppa? "Besok kita akan pindah." Mwo? Secepat itukah? Omona.

[**Cheonsa Point of View End**]

~('.'~) (~'.')~

End or Continue?

Kenalan dulu yuk! ^^ **Park Hyun Rin / Ayuputrids—97lines**. Bisa dipanggil Hyunie, atau Ayu, dan yang lainnya. Lain kali panggil itu aja ne? Kan nggak enak dipanggil thor-thor kesannya nggak deket Ok? cuap-cuap dulu.

Yap, selesai sudah chapter ini. Akhirnya Cheonsa sadar, dan bakal ngelanjutin hidupnya lagi. Kenapa sengaja dibikin gantung? Karena yang selanjutnya adalah Endingnya, jadi silakan dibaca sendiri bagaimanakah kelanjutanya, Hyukjae bertemu sama Cheonsa lagi atau enggak. Dan terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca ff ini, semoga ff ini nggak gaje kayak ff aku biasanya. :D

Terakhir, budayakan **RnR—Read and Review **agar hyunie sebagai author tau dimana kesalahan dan tolak ukur hyunie sebagai author. Sampai jumpa di last chap~~ ^^

**RnR? **

718hyunrin


	4. Chapter 4

Ya ini fanfic baru author, semoga kali ini banyak yang suka ya. Semoga juga mary sue tidak ada ya. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari video klip **IU – You and I**. Semoga ada yang bersedia membaca fanfic ini dan mereviewnya. Untuk senior diharapkan memberikan masukan untuk memperbaiki fanfic ini. Kamshabnida. ^^

**Author :: **718hyunrin

**Title :: **You, Me, and Time [4/4]

**Rating :: **General

**Gerne :: **Romance, Fantasy

**Main Cast::**

**.:. **Lee Hyuk Jae (Super Junior)

**.:. **Cho Cheonsa change marga Lee Cheonsa because Hyukjae's wife (as readers)

**Warning::**

Typo(s) , tidak memakai EYD, Bahasa amburadul, perubahan rating tiba-tiba menjadi NC, Pairing with OC

**Summary::**

Bisakah **Lee Hyukjae** menyelamatkan **Cheonsa** yang tak sadarkan diri? Akankah Hyukjae menukar hidupnya dengan waktu? **Fanfiction Lee Eunhyuk with OC, Don't like pairing with OC? Don't read**.

**Disclaimer ::**

Semua tokoh disini adalah milik Tuhan kecuali chara ciptaan saya dan Fanfiction ini adalah sah milik saya. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata tak lebih. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan nama chara ataupun alur cerita harap dimaklumi, itu terjadi karena KETIDAKSENGAJAAN.

**RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~('.'~) (~'.')~**

_**3 years later…**_

[**Author Point of View**]

Seorang gadis berdiri didepan susunan pot-pot bunga, matanya menelisik satu per satu. Yeoja itu sekali bersenandung, tangannya dengan cekatan merapikan tanah yang berserakan dan daun-daun yang sudah mengering. Lee Cheonsa kini membuka usaha toko bunga—Time's Florist. Lonceng kecil berbunyi, menandakan bahwa seseorang membuka pintu tokonya,

Cheonsa membalikkan badannya, membersihkan rok panjangnya yang sedikit terkena tanah, "Selamat da…" sambutan Cheonsa terputus ketika ia melihat wajah sang tamu. "Lee Hyuk Jae?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati sang tamu. "Ne? Kau memanggilku Aggashi?" suara bening itu membuat Cheonsa berlari memeluknya.

Air mata Cheonsa mengalir melewati pipi putihnya, "Lama sekali oppa. Aku hampir putus asa menunggumu." ucapnya sambil terus menangis. Sang tamu—Lee Hyuk Jae hanya memandang yeoja yang sedang memeluknya. Terbesit perasaan hangat, kehangatan yang ia rindukan. Suara bening, yang tersimpan jauh dimemori Hyukjae. Ia sangat familiar dengan wajah yeoja yang sedang memeluknya, dan Hyukjae akui bahwa ia merindukan yeoja ini. Tapi, bukankah Hyukjae tak mengenalnya sebelumnya?

"Oppa, ini benar kau kan?" suara Cheonsa membuat lamunan Hyukjae pecah. "Ah, ne ini aku Hyukjae Aggashi. Tapi, aku sedikit tak mengingatmu, Aggashi." jawaban Hyukjae membuat tubuh Cheonsa melemas. "Kau tak mengingatku Oppa?" terbesit perasaan menyerah di suara Cheonsa.

Hyukjae yang melihat wajah sedih Cheonsa hanya tersenyum miris. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin memeluk yeoja itu, tapi masih ada perasaan menganjal dihatinya. "Aniya. Aku merasa aku pernah mengenalmu dan mengingatmu tapi tak banyak. Dan bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu Aggashi?" Cheonsa hanya bisa tersenyum pedih dengan kenyataan ini.

Cheonsa mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya tadi, "Maafkan aku, tuan jika aku membuat anda kaget. Cheonsa—Lee Cheonsa." Cheonsa membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangan. "Lee Cheonsa? Kau mengenalku? Bisakah kau memberi tau ku tentang diriku?" Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan menyambut tangan Cheonsa. Hyukjae merasa bahwa yeoja didepannya adalah seseorang yang ia tinggal terlalu lama.

Cheonsa kembali tersenyum pedih, kemana Hyukjae yang ia rindukan. Kenapa ia kembali tapi tak mengenalinya? Cheonsa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, "Nah, kau kembali untuk membeli bunga apa Tuan?" Cheonsa menahan mati-matian agar suaranya tak parau.

"Mawar putih, Aggashi." Hyukjae menjawab dengan tersenyum—Senyuman yang dirindukan oleh Cheonsa. "Mawar putih? Kau ingin melamar seseorang? Aku turut bahagia, Tuan." terasa perih ketika Cheonsa mengucapkannya.

Hyukjae memandang bingung Cheonsa, "Aniya, Aggashi. Hanya untuk keperluan photoshoot." Hyukjae membela diri, entah mengapa ia tak ingin Cheonsa menuduhnya akan melamar gadis lain. "Benarkah? Kau membutuhkan berapa, Tuan?" Cheonsa kembali bertanya, tapi tubuhnya sudah membelakangi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berfikir sebentar, "Hanya dua Aggashi." Cheonsa mengangguk mengerti, dengan cekatan tangannya meraih 2 tangkai mawar putih yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Bisakah kau membungkusnya secara terpisah, Aggashi?" Hyukjae kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

Cheonsa kembali mengangguk mengerti, dengan cepat tangannya mengambil plastic bening dengan motif cantik dan memberi pita putih dibawahnya, agar warnanya senada. Cheonsa membalikkan badannya dan mengambil dua kartu kecil putih dari mejanya.

Hyukjae yang mengerti maksud Cheonsa, "Hanya satu Aggashi, dan untuk Lee Cheonsa." Cheonsa memandang Hyukjae tapi tak ambil pusing, dengan tenang Cheonsa menuliskan _**'Dear Lee Cheonsa'**_.

"Silakan, Tuan." Cheonsa menyerahkan dua tangkai mawar putih kepada Hyukjae. "Kamsahabnida, Aggashi." Hyukjae tersenyum manis kearah Cheonsa. "Bolehkah aku tau siapa Lee Cheonsa yang kau maksud?" Cheonsa tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang meliputinya.

Hyukjae tertawa hangat, "Tentu saja untukmu Aggashi." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan salah satu bunga mawar putih itu. "Untukku?" Cheonsa tak mengerti. "Ne, hari ini satu saja dulu. Nanti jika aku benar-benar telah mengenalmu. Aku akan memberikanmu 144 tangkai." jawabnya menunjukan senyuman mautnya.

Cheonsa menerima bunga pemberian Hyukjae dan tersenyum. "Aku akan mengunjungi mu lagi, Aggashi. Kita akan keluar, jadi siapkan waktumu. Karena aku tak memiliki banyak waktu luang." Hyukjae menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Aku menunggumu Oppa." Cheonsa membalas ucapan Hyukjae dan tersenyum cantik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**End—**

Yeee, akhirnya ff ini tamat juga~~ yang terakhir emang sengaja dibikin pendek sama Hyunie. Cuman 600 words aja, hehehe :D Nggak usah penasaran sama endingnya yaa? Kan si Cheonsa udah sadar, terus udah ketemu sama Hyukjae juga. Nanti Hyunie bikinin HyukSa story couple deh ^^ tapi nggak tau kapan #gubrak.

Untuk sementara Hyunie bakal hiatus dulu T^T huweee, soalnya Hyunie udah kelas 3. Doa'in Hyunie lulus ne? (?) hehe, biar bisa nulis ff lagi o Hyunie ucapin jeongmal Gomawo buat semua yang udah baca, udah comment, dan juga silent readers *deepbow* Udah dulu deh, Hyunie pamit… Ketemu di ff berikutnya ^^

**RnR ? **

Love

718hyunrin


End file.
